1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toe clip for bicycle pedals, having an improved structure which provides notable advantages from the functional point of view and guarantees to the cyclist great comfort in use.
As known, toe clips are simple devices used on sports and racing bicycles to fix the cyclist's feet on the pedals in the most appropriate position. They consist of a flexible metal lamina, extending from one of the long sides of the pedal cage, first in the forward direction and outwardly, and the folding backward to envelop the shoe point, onto which it presses in correspondence of the foot neck by way of a leather cross-strap, which is fixed to the other side of the pedal and has a buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, in all the known toe clips, the above flexible lamina is formed with its strongly tapered--substantially triangular--folded part ending in a single eyelet, which is traversed by the strap. In this way, the strap pull practically concentrates only on one point of the shoe, and thus of the cyclist's foot, in correspondence of the first metatarsus; this always causes strain and often a pain, which compromise the efficiency and performance of the cyclist.